Under the Rain
by septasonicxx
Summary: Today is the day Cloud leaves for Midgar. It's raining. CloTi goodness. xD #30 of the 100 themes challenge.


Under the Rain

Cloud had all his bags packed and ready to go. It was raining outside, but he didn't care. The day had finally come. He was going to ShinRa to become a SOLDIER.

Picking up his bags, he left his room and walked to the front door. He and his mother had already said goodbye to each other the other day, as Cloud said it would be quicker for him if he didn't have to hang around hugging her in the morning.

He paused at the door and looked over his shoulder at the inside of the house he knew so well and loved. He grinned and turned back to the door, turning the handle and stepping outside, shutting it behind him quietly.

Setting off quickly so that he wasn't in the rain for too long, he made his way towards the bus stop. He glanced at his watch to make sure he was on time and then ducked under the shelter and put his bags down, ready to wait for the bus to come.

He felt himself trembling slightly and couldn't figure out whether it was the cold or his nerves. Probably a mix of both.

He sat down on the edge of the seat, staring out into the rain and picturing himself as a SOLDIER saving people from monsters and other things. His heart thudded in anticipation and he took another look around for the bus. He began tapping his feet, trying to warm up. The rain seemed to be getting a bit heavier.

He continued to wait, glancing at his watch a lot to check the time and looking around for the bus. It was early in the morning and this particular bus was specifically coming to pick him up and take him to Midgar.

Oh gosh. He was going to _Midgar_.

He glanced down at the clothes he was wearing and felt his cheeks go red. He looked like a stereotypical country boy, so he would definitely need to go shopping once he got there. He couldn't imagine wandering around in Midgar looking like this, so what had he been thinking when he put it on this morning?

Sighing, he took another look around for the bus.

What he saw was not what he had been looking for, but it was definitely something he didn't mind seeing. His eyes widened and he stood up. Tifa was running towards the bus stop.

Without even giving it a second thought, Cloud ducked out from under the shelter and ran to meet her, wrapping his arms around her and guiding her back to where he had been, out of the rain.

"Tifa?" he asked.

"I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye!" Tifa said, shivering from the cold. Cloud pulled her closer slightly.

"I'll come back, don't worry." Cloud reassured her.

"Good. 'Cause if you don't I'll come after you." Tifa joked, giggling. Cloud smiled and shook his head in amusement.

"Look after my mum for me, okay?" Cloud said quietly. Tifa tilted her head to look up at him and grinned.

"Sure." she said.

Two lights pierced through the rain, and Cloud looked over his shoulder to see the bus pulling up. The driver opened the door and then gestured for Cloud to get in.

"I have to go." Cloud said softly.

"Write me." Tifa ordered.

"I will. I promise." Cloud said. He didn't let go for a moment, just staring down into her eyes. "Tifa-"

She didn't wait to find out what he had been going to say, but boldly leant up and kissed him, twisting her arms behind his neck.

Cloud didn't quite know what to do. He had always had a crush on Tifa, but hadn't thought she felt the same way. Shyly kissing her back, he felt his face flame up in embarrassment.

"I love you Cloud. Become a SOLDIER for me." Tifa whispered once she pulled away. She grabbed some of his bags and handed them to him, smiling. He stared down at her, a slight dazed look in his eyes as he stumbled with his bags a bit.

"I- I will." he stuttered. Tifa giggled.

Turning, Cloud walked into the bus and put his things down on a seat. He moved over to the window, waving to her as the bus driver closed the door and began pulling away. Tifa's face was lit up in a smile, and she followed the bus for a few metres. She had walked out into the rain and because of that Cloud couldn't tell whether she was crying or not.

Once the bus was too far away for him to see her he sat down and sighed, listening to the sound of the rain coming down onto the bus.

He watched the countryside flash past and shivered in excitement.

He was on his way to Midgar.

To become a SOLDIER.


End file.
